pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
EM015: Sneaky Like Shedinja I
is the 9th and final chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 27. Synopsis While Scott explains to the Frontier Brains about Jirachi, Guile and Emerald, Greta challenges Emerald, who uses Sceptile, Sudowoodo and Dusclops in the Battle Arena. Greta is one step ahead of Emerald, who is counting on the assessment of the battle. Chapter Plot Anabel suspects Scott knew about Jirachi and Guile. The press notices Anabel having some discussion with Scott and even see the other Frontier Brains seem quite exhausted, as if they had an epic battle. To keep Guile and Jirachi a secret, Tucker has Salamence breathe out fire, showing his skill and power, claiming they were engrossed their training much they forgot about the Battle Arena. Tucker, holding Greta, announces today that Greta will have a match with the challenger. Greta nervously confirms this. The reporter runs off to meet Scott, to see what the fuss is about. Anabel asks Scott to answer her question. Scott tells he knew everything and acted as if he did not know a thing. Scott claims she is absolutely right, startling everyone for such an answer. Scott asks how did she know and is told Anabel had a hunch, considering Scott was not shocked when they were going with Emerald to Artisan Cave, nor when they came back injured. Scott claims it was all to get the Frontier Brains stronger and shows a device, containing the "Jirachi report". The report is about people, who saw Jirachi 1000 years ago and describe its awakening, as well as the location where it'd appear next. The report was analyzed by the Pokémon expert, Professor Oak, who contacted Scott some time ago. Professor Oak warned Scott the place he was building the Battle Frontier was also the place where Jirachi would show up. Professor Oak remembered he was given this report from Ultima, who obtained it through some questionable methods. Professor Oak meant to capture Jirachi and Scott allowed him to do that. However, Professor Oak also warned someone else has their eyes on Jirachi, since someone broke into his lab and defeated his Pokémon in order to obtain information about Jirachi. Oak also admitted he had to translate the information, written in an ancient language. Oak just warned Scott the enemy will come to the Battle Frontier on July 1 to July 7, when Jirachi would appear. The Frontier Brains see that must've been Guile Hideout, the armored man. Scott confirms this and, on the day of the opening for the press, Oak deciphered the script. Scott, however, refused to give up on the opening, since he had the seven elite trainers, the Frontier Brains, to back up and defeat this Guile. Oak and his assistant, Crystal, sent someone to the Frontier to capture Jirachi. The reporter realizes that one is Emerald. Tucker becomes angry, since Scott never actually told them any of this. Scott claims would they have won if they knew, thinking the weak lose, no matter how much they know - leaving the strong to persevere. Scott notices Greta is already battling Emerald, whose Sceptile uses Leaf Blade on Greta's Heracross. Heracross blocks the move with its horn and hits it. Sceptile and Heracross exchange blows, while Scott shows Emerald is handling the battle quite well, not letting Greta to rest a moment. Scott knows well Lucy and Brandon fought well against Emerald and knew much and did not execute any sneak attacks. Scott is also frustrated about Noland, but thinks should he had been stronger, he would persevere. Scott counts tomorrow, there are only three days for Jirachi to stay. Tucker promises to defeat this Guile and Scott counts on the Frontier Brains, thinking it will serve as a good practice for Anabel, Spenser and Tucker, whom Emerald has to face next. Anabel sees Scott is right, for they have to get stronger, especially after the Frontier is open for the public. Tucker and Brandon come to the balcony and shout for Greta to get stronger. Heracross uses Megahorn, throwing Sceptile away. Sceptile stands up and since three turns have been finished, the judging commences. The virtual judge counts Emerald has one and Greta five points. The Frontier Brains cheer for Greta, while the reporter asks Emerald how does he feel, since he basically went to challenge Greta right after facing Guile. Emerald sees Greta is no pushover. The reporter notices Dusclops and Sudowoodo. Emerald confirms they grew onto him and he let them into his team. The second battle starts, as Emerald sends Dusclops to battle Greta's Heracross. Dusclops uses Psychic, hitting Heracross. The reporter is glad, since this boosts the "skill" value, but Emerald knows it also boosted the "mind" value, since he did issue an attack, as well as the "body", due to Dusclops having more health. The reporter reads after three rounds, if neither Pokémon was defeated, the judge counts how many points each side got. The Pokémon's "mind" determines how much the Pokémon issued attacks, the "skill" determines how effective the attacks were and "body" counts how many hit points the Pokémon lost during the battle. This allows a Pokémon with type disadvantage to still win, by certain means. The battle stops and the judge counts 5 points for Dusclops and 2 for Heracross. Dusclops wins, while Greta sends Umbreon. Umbreon immediately hits Dusclops with Faint Attack. Dusclops retaliates with Will-O'-Wisp, but also gets affected by Umbreon's Confuse Ray. Dusclops starts spinning and fails, causing Greta's Umbreon to win with 5 points to 1. For his final Pokémon, Emerald sends Sudowoodo. Umbreon, however, receives damage from Dusclops' burn and can barely sustain itself by eating the Leftovers. With Low Kick, Sudowoodo hits Umbreon and wins with five points against one point from Umbreon. Greta sends her Shedinja, counting on its Wonder Guard ability to protect it from a lot of moves. Sudowoodo launches Rock Slide, but Shedinja used Endure to sustain itself. Greta claims they will settle this as a battle, in which only one side can survive. Shedinja uses Solarbeam, hitting Sudowoodo badly. The reporter, however, is more interested in the wish Professor Oak wants from Jirachi, since he did send Emerald to catch it. On a cruiser, Ruby and Sapphire smile, watching the surroundings. In the ship hold, some sailors ask Mr. Briney about the cargo. Briney describes them as "the five statues", which have to be transported to the Battle Frontier tomorrow. The captain does not know why is this needed, but orders them to be careful, for he does not want to see a single scratch. With this order, the sailors start packing the five statues, formed as human figures. Debuts Pokémon *Emerald's Dusclops *Emerald's Sudowoodo *Greta's Shedinja *Greta's Heracross Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 27 chapters